Finding JesseTrapped in Dreamscape
by Jay Punker
Summary: A very short story from Freddy's viewpoint. Following His defeat From Nancy, Freddy is powerless in the dreamscape. Unable to enter the dreams of anybody. How can he continue his reign of Terror?


_**Trapped in the dreamscape**_

_**Two years had passed since he was defeated by that bitch. The daughter of the very person responsible for his arrest and subsequent firebombing. He'd been given the power to cross the great divide. The power to turn nightmares into reality. There was nothing he couldn't do. He was ... unstoppable. Or so he had thought. **_

_**She said those words to him, she took back all the power she had given him... That she had given him? Ha. He raised his bladed glove to strike at the bitch who just wouldn't shut the fuck up, and lunged for her. No... This couldn't be... Something happened that he couldn't have fathomed. His blades went through her, not through her as they should have done, slicing tendons and ripping flesh, but through her as if they didn't exist, as if HE didn't exist. His whole body went through hers, and then he was back in the dreamscape. Powerless. He was able to play a little parlour trick on her first, but wasn't able to hurt her... Or anybody else. He noted with some glee that she had to be institutionalized by her father, that dirty pig who helped burn him. He supposed he should be thankful to Donald Thompson for giving him this new lease on life... But that would mean forgiving him for burning him... And forgiveness was just not in Krueger's nature.**_

_**Here he was, unable to harm anybody. He'd managed to get inside the heads of kids who'd been borne of the murderers of his old life, Two in particular pleased him... Grady and Lisa. But was unable to do anything other than look around. A tourist. That was what he'd become. **_

_**All that was about to change as A new family moved into 1428. That was the house he was tied to, Maybe this new family could be his way out. **_

_**He found himself In Jesse Walsh's dream. He was the teenaged son and he felt different this time. He was an actual character in this dream, rather than an observer. He was seated behind the wheel of a school bus. He'd let nearly the last of the children off, glanced into his rear view mirror to see Jesse, and two girls on the bus. Of course, the girls weren't real, merely figments of Jesse's imagination, but still, slicing them up could be fun, he supposed. **_

_**He drove steadily, increasing speed as he went. He could sense the rising panic from behind him. He was enjoying this. Increasing in intensity, he was in control again for the first time in a long time. The road they were travelling on started to crack and give way, chasms opening all around them, flames licking up the sides of the newly opened crevices. The kids on the bus were screaming now. The entire road was gone now, the bus on one small piece of asphalt. Teetering precariously. Freddy Rose, in his usual garb of Red and Green striped sweater, battered brown fedora perched atop his scarred/burned head. And his glove. His pride and joy, four six inch blades embedded in each of the fingers. He took in Jesse's fear and loved every minute of it. He approached the back of the bus, scraping his blades along each seat as he went. The terror in Jesse's eyes was something to behold. It occured to him he couldn't possibly kill this kid. Maybe by killing him he would regain his power, allowing him to freely enter dreams once more, but should he risk it? It occured to him that the only reason he was able to enter this kids dreams was because of 1428. He Plunged his blades into the first girl, a blonde haired girl, spilling her guts onto the floor of the bus. The other girl he picked up, looking into her eyes just before throwing her out of the window into the chasm below. He felt joyless at these killings. They meant nothing. They weren't living people, just a projection of this boy's. **_

_**Jesse awoke screaming, Drenched in sweat. Something that would happen often in the weeks to come.**_

_**Freddy dismayed that his blades were denied their flesh, wondered how he could proceed. He obviously couldn't kill the boy. He was Freddy's only conduit to the living world. He thought back to how That Thompson Bitch had brought him into the real world. How her subsequent will had been enough to render him powerless. He thought to himself the next time he entered the real world would be under his terms. He sniggered to himself. A plan beginning to form in his mind. A plan involving Jesse. He laughed, a loud, humourless laugh that shook the very foundations of his dreamscape. His time would come soon. And then Springwood would pay dearly**_


End file.
